Brawl Tips 101
This page contains all the tips given by Jiawhien2015 that he has learnt from brawl starts. If you want to add a tips, this page is open source where anyone can add their smart tips. *during the end battle results screen, tap the proceed button with 2 fingers at the same times twice quickly to return home immediately (without delay) *Exp per event is 300. **Its not hard 300, which means when you have around 298 exp earnt already, earning 18 (15 for showdown) exp for the last win star player will make you earn total of 316 exp (314 showdown). *Braley is the best for star player in co op brawl. *A dead brawler can see enemies inside bushes near the corpse area. *In heist defense you can choose your spawn area by moving your joystick while dying. Moving to right while dying means spawn at left. *To maximize stamina efficiency: attack when right after(iphone) (right before in ipad because in ipad, attacks has slight delay like in clash royale) the healing tick when you heal so that you can "attack earlier and have more health". *Jessie turret does not attack brawlers in the bushes. You can snipe the turret from the bushes (even el primo can do it) when inside range of the turret. *A barley can ambush an mortis/el primo/bull who are approaching to the center, form the bushes with his super to deal so much damage to them (tar fires very close to one another). Especially mortis to steal his crystals with this sneaky method. *Supercell buffs or nerfs brawlers based on use rate and win rates. *You dont have to actually touch a crystal/ball/star/powerup to collect them, you just have to go very near them to collect them (0.X tiles distance to get it). Because brawlers have a "small magnet" to collect items which are very close to them. *In your room of 3, try to avoid matching against the opponent room of 3, because fighting against a room will typically be harder since they are from same band. So try to match against randoms opponents. When you are ready to fight, watch the players found: if the players found is 6/6 already or 3/6 then 6/6 straight away, it means that youre most likely matched against another room of 3. When its 6/6 or 3/6 then 6/6, try cancel the match and wait for around 10 seconds then "i am ready" again, if you see 3/6 (then 4/6 or 5/6 then 6/6 (without straight 6/6)), which means that youre fighting against opponent randoms which is cool. If you see a number jumps by 2 it means that there are a room of 2 and you will be either a teammate of the room of 2 or an opponent to the room of 2 (guaranteed teammate with the room of 2 if we fight against the room of 3). *In brawl ball, when a idle ball is very close to your line goal, save it by catching it by moving left or right, or by moving up to get the ball (more secure). Never move down to get the ball because the ball will instantly travel down (the direction the brawler facing) by a bit to match with the brawler ball holding hitbox when caught ball. Own goals are caused when dumb brawlers tries to save the ball by moving down. *When against dynamike, sometimes you need to go near to him (even as squishies) then retreat, because he usually throws the bomb the farthest distance of your retreating direction, you can mess him up bad. This also applies to barley but more obvious. *Tap mode is a control mode that gives opponents free wins, so keep that in mind. *Choose a good time to play, not speaking of when you feel like playing and can play well, but rather is about the time spectrum where the player pools are easier to fight against because of the time zone. Since its best time to fight when the North americans are at school or work time, rather than their typical play time (north americans are the most populous and vicious and the hardest opponents to fight)... The best time to fight is after 12 am (GMT+8) or 12 pm (GMT-4; eastern time). This time is typically when the skillful and vicious and high trophies north americans goes to school or work, so yeah. This good times lasts until they are dismissed from "hell" and play the "heaven" to fuck us up. I am SGT gmt+8 so i have to play brawl mode at midnight to fight because when i play morning i got fucking hard opponents and tons of fucking unavoidable lags and this is due to tons of americans playing this game during their late evening/night time which is when they are not working/school. *Stuck at fucking 92% at the loading screen? Instead of locking screen or force quit app, Just access the control centre and close the control centre (the slide up form bottom area) then its an instant fix. *Bulls super charge dosent get the ball while charging, so keep that in mind. *This an aesthetic, you can face to a direction once more when the match ends, right before the match ends hold your finger and make the aim line appear before the match ends then when the match ends let go on the area where you want the brawler to face to, you need to have one ammo then let go otherwise it not work. This works on all modes including brawl ball but not during goals scores. *In smash and grab, heist and brawl ball not bounty and showdown), the bushes will take 35 seconds to regrow after being destroyed. *The brawlers' healing will start 3 seconds after since the last time they took damage. *Ricochets cannot hit the same oppoents more than once with the same bullet super. *There is an advantage of the tap mode, which allows you to actually move the minimum distance to reach to a point. Tap mode is quite good when you are trying to chase someone or to run from someone which means that you moves lesser distance and more likely to land on punches as an el primo when you are just now out of range. Joystickers has the problem of not being able to move the minimum distance to reach to a point and are likely to get out of the melee range as an el primo. The another good thing about tap mode is that you will never get stucked by the walls when you are trying to move in a 1 tile space in between the walls, joysticks are easily stucked when trying to move trough a 1 tile space area that is surrounded by the walls. Category:Others Category:Help